Przygoda na Morzu Śródziemnym
Drużyny udają się na południe Francji, gdzie muszą walczyć z rekinami, budować zamki z piasku a na koniec ścigać się do następnego celu którym jest Islandia. Przez kare czasową jednej drużyn, inna drużyna w końcu zajęła pierwsze miejsce. Podczas gdy mało inteligentna drużyna walczy o przetrwanie, wysoko inteligentna drużyna za bardzo skupiła się na szczegółach co doprowadziło do ich klęski. Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się na Strefie Luzu w Paryżu gdzie Jacques i Josee chcą jako pierwsi wystartować mimo że to Sanders i MacArthur mają prawo jako pierwsze wystartować. MacArthur postanawia obserwować Łyżwiarzy gdyż in nie ufa. Zawodnicy muszą teraz pociągiem pojechać na południe Francji, Calanque de Maubois gdzie znajduje się kolejna wskazówka. thumb|200px|left|MacArthur używa swojej odznaki policyjnej by zatrzymać taksówkę. Gdy parę drużyn już wystartowało, wskazówka Devina i Carrie została skradziona przez mima, i Devin próbuje ją odzyskać. Tymczasem Junior zakochuje się w Carrie i próbuje z nią zagadać ale jego wysiłki zostały zrujnowane przez jego ojca który zawstydził Juniora przy Carrie. Kadetki tymczasem mają problem z uzyskanie taksówki więc MacArthur używa swoich uprawnień policjantki i rekwiruje jedną taksówkę. Gdy coraz więcej drużyn dotarło na dworzec, Ojciec z synem zostali daleko w tyle z powodu słabej kondycji Dwayne'a ale udało im się dotrzeć na pierwszy pociąg do Calanque de Maubois. Podczas gdy niektóre drużyny są w drodze do Calanque de Maubois, Mądrale mają okazje pokazać swoją wiedzę na temat ulic Paryża aby wskazać taksówkarzowi najkrótszą drogę na dworzec. Uważają one też że pokonają inne drużyny dzięki swojej wysokiej inteligencji. Podczas gdy niektóre drużyny czekają na pociąg, drużyny które już dojechały do Calanque de Maubois, muszą się zmierzyć w wyzwaniu Działaj lub patrz, gdzie muszą pływać w wodzie pełnej rekinów by zdobyć kolejną wskazówkę która jest zaczepiona na płetwie grzbietowej rekina. Mimo że większość drużyn jest przerażona koniecznością konkurowania w Działaj lub patrz, Brody uważa że to wyzwanie będzie łatwe dla niego gdyż jest dobrym pływakiem. Łyżwiarze zdobyli dużą przewagę nad innymi ze względu na wyjątkowe zdolności pływackie Josee. Tymczasem cztery inne drużyny dotarły już na plaże Calanque de Maubois podczas gdy Blogerzy mody przybyli na jachcie księcia Monako. Gdy drużyny ukończyli Działaj lub patrz, muszą teraz zrobić replikę z piasku Pałacu w Wersalu, która będzie oceniony przez lokalnego artystę piaskowego, który będzie dawał wskazówki jeśli replika będzie wykonana prawidłowo. thumb|right|200px|Mary odstrasza rekiny za pomocą nauki. Podczas gdy trzeci pociąg z drużynami przyjechał, niektóre drużyny z łatwością zdobyły wskazówkę jak Mądrale dzięki swej wiedzy na temat zachowania rekinów a także wiedzy na temat fizyki i chemii. Jednak Surferzy mają największe trudności gdyż rekin nie daje Brodyemu spokoju. Drużyny które budują zamki z piasku obmyślają rożne plany: Sanders i MacArthur uważają że zamek ma być duży tak samo jak Emma i Kitty a Ellody i Mary rozrysowują matematyczny plan by zbudować idealny zamek z piasku, przez co zostały daleko w tyle. Tymczasem Miles planują założyć fundacje dla rekinów ale zmienia zdanie gdy została poturbowana przez jednego z nich. Ojciec z synem jako pierwsi ukończyli zamek z piasku prawidłowo, i muszą teraz motorówką udać się do Strefy Luzu która znajduje się w Islandii, ale napotykają problemy gdyż Dwayne nie jest w stanie uruchomić silnika, ale Junior tak i jest też zdolny do tego by ją prowadzić. Inne drużyny skończyli budować zamki z piasku, a Surferzy dopiero zaczynają budować. Przyjaciel trafili na motorówkę z uszkodzonym silnikiem przez co zostali w tyle. Ojciec z synem jako pierwsi dotarli do Strefy Luzu ale nałożono im 20 min kary gdyż Dwayne przeczytał wskazówkę zanim dopłynął na plaże do Juniora. thumb|left|200px|Mądrale tracą czas na budowę zamku z piasku przez co odpadają z wyścigu. Tymczasem Mądrale skończył swój plan budowy zamku z piasku który został wymazany przez przypływ oceanu przez co też zostały daleko w tyle. Łyżwiarze zajęli pierwsze miejsce. Blogerzy mody przybyli jako drudzy ale nałożono im 20 min kary gdyż przypłynęli do Calanque de Maubois na jachcie a należało przyjechać pociągiem. Większość drużyn dotarło już do Strefy Luzu z wyjątkiem trzech drużyn. Mimo kłopotów z silnikiem, Przyjaciele zajęli czternaste miejsce. Silnik Surferów też jest zepsuty ale Brody'emu udaje się go odpalić dotykając uszkodzony silnik ale kilkakrotnie zostaje porażony prądem. Gdy już dopłynęli do Islandii, myślą że zajęli ostatnie miejsce i akceptują swoją eliminacje. Jednak, Don ich informuje że przybyli przedostatni ku ich uldze. Don przylatuje helikopterem na plaże by poinformować Mądrale które nadal budują zamek z piasku że odpadają z wyścigu. Te zaakceptowały swoją eliminacje, a nawet żartują sobie z niej. Obsada *Crimson, Ennui, Jay, Josee, Kelly, Laurie, Mickey, Noah, Ryan, Spud i Taylor pojawili się ale nic nie mówili. Jednak Laurie jęknęła a Mickey i Noah krzyknęli. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Zawodnicy którzy rywalizowali w Działaj lub patrz to: Devin, Brody, Sanders, Josee, Dwayne, Chet, Ryan, Tom, Mary, Rock, Crimson, Owen, Emma Miles. **Nie było pokazane jak Pechowi bliźniacy i Matka z córką wykonują Działaj lub patrz, ale technicznie była to kolej Kelly i Jay'a. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek w który zostały nałożone dwie kary czasowe. *Mądrale są pierwszą drużyną która została wyeliminowana bez meldowania się na Strefie Luzu gdyż były daleko w tyle od innych drużyn. *Obliczenia matematyczne Ellody i Mary są takie same co Izzy z Moja upalna Jamajka i Camerona z Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa. *Mewa Totalnej Porażki której siatka plastikowa utknęła na szyi wystąpiła w tym odcinku. Odniesienia *Don odzwierciedla logo Coppertone gdy jego kąpielówki są ciągnięte przez kraba. *Sposób parkowania MacArthur może być nawiązany prawdopodobnie ze sceny z filmu Blues Brothers. Sama MacArthur przyznała że widziała to w jakimś filmie. *McPączek który został wspomniany przez Dwaynea gdy ten próbował przekupić Dona kuponami. Może być parodią McDonalda. Błędy *Gdy Chet przybiega na dworzec, Lorenzo stał, oglądając plakat, jednak w następnej scenie nie stoi przy plakacie tylko przy ścianie. *Przy stacji gdzie Chet próbuje pobić Lorenzo ale ten go unieruchomił, Chet nie ma zarostu. *W jednej scenie było widać jak Siostry budują zamek z piasku. Jednak w następnej scenie widać jak Emma bierze udział w Działaj lub patrz, by zdobyć wskazówkę która mówiła że następnym zadanie jest budowanie zamku z piasku. *Gdy Jacques i Josee świętują zajęcie pierwszego miejsca, są z powrotem na plaży Calanque de Maubois mimo ze są teraz w Islandii. *Rock wziął udział Działaj lub patrz, mimo że była teraz kolej Spuda. Mimo to nie otrzymali kary czasowej. *Kara Ojca z synem i Blogerów mody zakończyła się w tym samym czasie mimo że kara Ojca z synem została nałożona dużo wcześniej. *W Paryżu Rock i Spud wystartowali szybciej niż Emma i Kitty, chociaż oni mieli 15 miejsce, a siostry 10. *W jednej klatce animacji włosy Ellody nie są w pełni narysowane. Galeria Ogólne = Versal.png|Pałac w Wersalu. Zwycięzcy_startują_jako_pierwsi_czyli_nie_wy.png|Don zatrzymuje Łyżwiarzy którzy jak próbują jako pierwsi wystartować. Czekajcie_na_swoją_kolej_Łyżwiarze.png|Napięcie miedzy Kadetkami a Łyżwiarzami narasta. Sanders_i_MacArthur-ridonculous-race.png|MacArthur postanawia mieć na oku Łyżwiarzy. Jedziemy_do_Calanque_de_Maubois.png|Kadetki dowiadują się że kolejną lokalizacją jest Calanque de Maubois. Junior_zakochuje_sie_w_Carrie.png|Junior zakochuje się w Carrie. Junior_poznaje_Carrie.png|Junior próbuje zagadać do Carrie... Dwayne_ośmiesza_Juniora_przy_Carrie.png|...ale ojciec mu w tym przeszkadza zawstydzając go przy niej. Krab_robi_gacie_Don'owi.png|Krab naciąga kąpielówki Don'owi. Policjant_MacArthur.png|MacArthur używa odznaki policyjnej by zatrzymać taksówkę. Rekfirowanie_samochodu.png|"Policja. Rekwirujemy ten pojazd. Teraz?" - MacArthur Agresywna_MacArthur.png|Sanders doświadcza agresywności MacArthur. Prowodzona_przez_Sanders.png|MacArthur prowadzi samochód a Sanders ją prowadzi. Jechać_do_metra.png|"Na dworzec! Jak Jechać! Już!" - MacArthur Parkowanie_według_MacArthur.png|"Widziałam to na filmie." - MacArthur Mandat_za_złe_parkowanie.png|MacArthur wypisuje mandat za złe parkowanie... Mandat_za_nadmierne_narzekanie.png|...a potem wypisuje mandat Sanders za "nadmierne narzekanie". S01E04 Spaleni Blogerzy.png|Mądrale śmieją się z Blogerów Mody którzy użyli za dużo samoopalacza. Don_i_rekin.png|Don atakowany przez rekina. Juror_w_konkursie_rzeżb_z_piasku.png|Zamki muszą być zatwierdzone przez lokalnego artystę piaskowego by zdobyć kolejną wskazówkę. Walka_Brody'ego_z_rekinem.png|Brody stara się zdobyć wskazówkę. Tom_na_rękach_Jen.png|Tom ze strachu przed rekinami, wskakuje na ręce Jen. Śródziemno_morska_Josee.png|Josee zdobywa wskazówkę z gracją. Zemsta_łabędzia.png|Jacques zaatakowany przez łabędzia. Ryan_i_Stephanie_na_plaży.png|Randkowicze budują zamek z piasku. Walka_Cheta_i_Lorenzo_na_piasek.png|Walka na piasek, Cheta i Lorenzo. Mickey_z_wiaderkiem_piasku.png|Mickey podczas budowy zamka z piasku. Mary_taka_straszna_że_aż_rekiny_uciekają.png|Mary odstrasza rekiny. Crimson_straszy_rekina.png|Crimson przeraża rekina by zdobyć wskazówkę. Owen_okrążony_rekinami.png|Owen zdobywa wskazówkę ale zostaje otoczony przez rekiny. Emma_zdobywa_wskazówkę_na_morzu.png|Emma zdobywa wskazówkę. Siostry_i_zamek_z_piasku.png|Siostry budują zamek z piasku. Kelly_i_Taylor_buduja_zamek_z_piasku.png|Matka z córką budują zamek z piasku. Zakopany_Spud.png|Spud nie zauważa tego że jest zakopany. Miles_nie_kocha_już_rekinów.png|Miles poturbowana przez rekina, skreśla je ze swojej listy zwierząt wartych ochrony. Zamek_ojca_z_synem.png|Ojciec z synem jako pierwsi skończyli budować zamek z piasku. Brody_po_walce_z_rekinem.png|Brody po walce z rekinem, jako ostatni zdobył wskazówkę. Ojciec_z_synem_otrzymują_karę.png|Ojciec z Synem otrzymują karę za to że Dwayne przeczytał Wskazówkę za nim dopłynął na plażę do Juniora. Strefa Luzu w Islandii.png|Łyżwiarze zajmują pierwsze miejsce. Pierwsza_wygrana_Josee_i_Jacquesa.png|Jacques i Josee świętują zajęcie pierwszego miejsca. S01E04 Kara Blogerów.png|Blogerzy Mody otrzymują karę czasową. S01E04 Piąte miejsce.png|Blogerzy Mody zajmują miejsce piąte. Carrie_widzi_Islandie.png|Carrie widzi Islandię. Mądrale_nie_skończyły_jeszcze_swojego_zamku.png|Ellody i Mary straciły wiele czasu na budowę zamku z piasku przez co wylatują z wyścigu. Deportacja_Mądrali.png|Deportacja Mądrali. |-| Błędy = Włosy Ellody.png|Brak fragmentu włosów Ellody. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wariackiego Wyścigu